Wrecked
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Set in season 5 premier. Hotch is not attacked by the Reaper but working with the case. However Reid is left alone with the doctor. What if he got shot in the chest and is fighting for his life? How will the others react? PLEASE REVIEW1


**sigh...I just can't help myself :( I really do try and update my other fics too!**

They were all exhausted after that case up at the pig farm and none of them were in a good mood. Hotch was personally bitter that his team had to deal with another brutal case. He wasn't sure how much more his team could take. They were only human and they needed sleep like everyone else. Their bravado exterior didn't fool him like it fooled everyone else. They were on the verge of snapping, he could tell, and it had him worried.

Reid had volunteered to stay behind to guard the doctor while the group went back to the BAU to see if they had any luck there and to help the doctor sort through his charts.

Hours later and they were still drawing blank on who might be targeting the doctor. Exhaustion was winning the war.

"I'm going to call Reid," Emily said. "To see if he had any luck."

Hotch nodded as he sorted through the files.

* * *

Emily dialed Reid's number.

"Hey Emily," he said as he sorted through the charts on the table.

"Hey, I was wondering if you had any breakthroughs."

"Nope, not yet, still searching."

Niether the doctor nor Reid noticed the person walking up to the yard and raising the gun.

"Okay well if you do find anything-"

Suddenly the gun fired and shot through the window, both Ried and the doctor ducked. Reid dropped the phone as the shooting continued.

"Come on, stay behind me," Reid told the doctor as he rushed to the front door and drew out his weapon. He raced outside. A man stood there. The doctor recoginzed him instantly.

"You couldn't save her!" He shouted. "You couldn't save her!"

"Please sir! I do NOT want to shoot you!" Reid begged. "Please lower your gun. and we'll talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about! She's dead!"

"And I'm truly sorry sir, but this isn't going to bring her back!"

The doctor stepped in front of Reid.

"I recoginze you...I'm sorry, I couldn't save your daughter...I tried..."

"You lie! You didn't even bother! You didn't even notice me when I was there!"

The man trembled and aimed his gun at the doctor.

"You deserve to die, she didn't!" Before Reid could react he fired. On instinct Reid pushed the doctor out of the way and fired back. As the bullet hit him in the chest in despair he watched the man in front of him fall

* * *

During this time Emily was still on the phone.

"Reid?" Emily was asking, her voice shaking. She couldn't hear anythign but the gunshots. The others had looked up at the loud noise.

"Are those gunshots in the background.?" Morgan asked, worry in his voice. He stood up. _Reid._ Garcia and JJ looked at each other.

Emily ignored them all though. They hated seeing the fear on her face. "Reid!"

She felt sick as she didn't get a response. She knew Spencer wouldn't ignore her like that. All she could think about was those gunshots were aimed at Reid.

"Reid!" Hotch stood up and walked closer to her.

"What's happening?" Quickly she hung up and dialed 911. In a shaky voice she gave the address. "Gunshots firing, federal agent possibly down..."

JJ put her hand to her mouth. Emily looked at Hotch.

"I heard gunshots...Reid's not responding to me."

Hotch nodded.

"I'll drive," he said as he grabbed the keys.

"I'm coming with you," Morgan said. He, JJ, and Emily all hurried to the car. Rossi told Hotch he and Garcia would stay behind since someone had to. Rossi held Garcia's hand as she started to sob at the idea of Reid being shot, maybe even being dead.

* * *

The ride to the house was tense and grim.

"I'm sure they're fine, that his phone died or something," Morgan muttered.

"But then why didn't he use the doctor's phone to tell me he's all right?" Emily asked. "Morgan, I know you don't want to hear this but you also know Reid wouldn't just cut out of a conversation like that, especially with gunshots in the background."

"Yeah, I know," sighed Morgan. He was hoping for the best, but feared the worst. Quickly he squeezed JJ's hand. She was looking pretty pale. Emily, who was in the front seat of the van glanced at Hotch who kept his eyes steady on the road. Most of the time Hotch seemed to carry no emotions on his face but his eyes always decieved him, just like they were doing this time. She placed her hand on his. He looked at her.

"What was that for?"

"It's not your fault," she whispered. "What's happening."

Hotch said nothing and turned away. She knew better than to press that topic.

By the time they got to the house two ambulences were already there. There was a couple of paramedics carrying someone in a body bag.

"Oh God," breathed JJ.

"That's not Reid," Morgan said quickly and pointed to Reid on the grass. JJ breathed a sigh of relief. They all did. Quickly they rushed to Reid's body. The doctor was bending over Reid who moaned quietly in was blood everywhere. Reid's face was covered in sweat and he was almsot gasping for breath, trying to hide how much it really hurt him.

The shot was directly near the heart.

"This is bad," muttered the doctor. " He needs surgery right away." Quickly he helped the paramedics place Reid into a stretcher.

"I didn't mean to kill him," Reid managed to mumble to Hotch "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, you saved the doctor's life," Hotch said quietly.

"And I'm going to save yours," the doctor reassured the young man who was fading quickly. It was his job to hide how worried he really was.

"I'm riding with him," Morgan said.

"Sir there's no room with me in there," the doctor said quickly. "I'm sorry but I can't afford any distractions right now. We have to get Dr. Reid to the hospital NOW."

Morgan didn't like it but nodded helplessly. Reid managed to grab Morgan's hand.

"I'll be okay, Morgan," he rasped. Morgan squeezed it.

"You better be, kid." They gave each other sad smiles and Morgan stood back as the paramedics rushed Reid to the ambulence.

JJ fought to hold her tears and quickly squeezed Ried's hand.

"We'll be waiting for you at the hospital, Spence," she whispered and he nodded as she kissed him on his cheek.

Emily felt like she was going to throw up. She couldn't believe this was happening. This was like a bad movie. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. Even through Hoch's calm exterior you could tell he was worried.

_"This is my fault, no matter what Emily told me." _Hotch thought to himself. _"I should have had two agents stay behind...not one...if Reid dies this will all be my fault."_

Grim faced and all feeling sick they rushed to the van and prayed that they weren't going to be too late.

**I hope you want me to continue! It's going to get more descriptive the next chapter.**


End file.
